A Savior's Fury
by Megatronious
Summary: Sequel to The Life of a New Equestrian: Richard must defend Equestria and the ones he loves from the threat of the Goramorph armies. But can he do that when unknown memories start appearing in his head, causing him to question what he has been told? Or will those memories drive him to insanity and result in the destruction of Equestria? M for language, violence, On Haitus
1. Chapter 1

**Hello humans, or, whatever you are, on the internet nobody knows what you are. I have decided to release the first chapter of The Life of a New Equestrian 2: A Saviour's Fury, early due to reasons such as YOU FRIGGIN PEOPLE WON'T STOP SPAMMING MY INBOX!**

**Enough with the Rage Quit, lets get started.**

As Richard knelt stealthily in the shadows, he prepared his weapons. Everything was going as expected, except they would not be able to finish planting their device. '_I remembered when I first went to battle against these creatures, nasty fellows those Goramorphs; even nastier was their ability to infuse items with an overcharged spell. I nearly lost my right wing when a magical explosive of theirs flew right by me. Then again, no time to keep to the past, the window of opportunity shall be opening soon.'_

"Are you sure that this is the place?" A Goramorph drone muttered.

"No, but don't let the captain catch you talking like that. Remember what happened to the last doubter." His comrade whispered back.

'_Now's my time to shine._' As they turned their backs from the alleyRichard was hiding in, he sprung out, a red bladed tomahawk in each hand. They Goramorphs let out a quiet squeal as the blades sliced through their necks. As their heads hit the floor, the captain and the 2 other Goramorphs ran over to the source of the sound. When the first two rounded the corner, a crossbow bolt pierced through the center of their heads followed by the butt of a tomahawk in the chest.

"INTRUD-" The captain yelled but was cut short as Richard sliced one of his axes straight down his head.

'_Bloody nuisances.'_ Richard thought to himself as he walked over to the magic infused explosive.

It was a simple barrier, three way star locked, Richard had no trouble passing through it, and allowing his suit to absorb the unstable energy. _'One down, one to go.'_ Richard though as he spread his wings and flew silently into a different part of the everfree forest. This had been going on for about 4 years now. Constantly fighting the Goramorphs large creatures that had 4 spider legs and a pale greenish upper torso, resembling a humans. But their head, it was damn ugly 6 fangs in a circle fashion around a hole, stood in place of their mouths and those 6 eyes.

As Richard neared the final explosive, he noticed something amiss. There was an extreme lack of Goramorphs surrounding it. Instead there was a group of ponies, 6 to be exact, six ponies that he had not seen in five years. More specifically the mane 6.

"What do you think this thing is Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked as Twilight inspected the Goramorph bomb.

"I don't know Rainbow Dash, I've never seen anything like it." Twilight replied as she moved her hoof near the star lock.

As Richard silently landed in the grass behind them, he noticed that Twilight was about to activate the charge. He dashed for the bomb and shoved Twilight out of the way a second before the timer went off, resulting in a semi-large explosion. Before anyone could recollect themselves Richard was already flying off.

As Fluttershy watched the figure fly off into the distance an unknown memory appeared, of the same figure shoving her out of the way of a hydra.

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^****  
Some time later.  
*****^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

As Richard landed, while slightly disgruntled by the explosion earlier, he opened the door to his home, and instantly sensed an intruder. He grabbed the tomahawk attached to the armor on his right thigh.

He turned the lights on and looked around. The only thing amiss was the location of an un-opened letter in the middle of the room. Richard closed the door, took off his armor switching into normal clothes, picked up the letter, and went to the upstairs bedroom. When he flipped open the note, the figure of Archimedes Zane appeared.

"_Greetings Richard, I can tell that you have found out what your mission was, the last time I contacted you. Destroy the Goramorph threat. You have done excellently in completing this objective by yourself, but a new problem has arisen. The Goramorphs have grown in numbers since you started fighting them, and are continuing to do so. In four weeks time, there will be enough Goramorphs to launch a full scale assault on the city of Canterlot, and succeed. I have foreseen a cause of this siege. Reuniting with the Elements of harmony will cause an increase of Fear in the Goramorphs, causing increase spawning. By under no ci"_ As the ghostly figure of Archimedes finished saying this, he disappeared, the letter with him.

Richard thought about what he had to do. As Richard was planning his next moves, he was disrupted by an alarm, he rushed into the map room, and a group of 5 red dots, meaning Goramorphs, on the holo-map heading towards Ponyville at an alarming rate. Richard quickly suited up, grabbed his 2 tomahawks and his crossbow, and ran out the door, picking up speed before taking off for Ponyville.

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
****Ponyville 30 min later.  
*****^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

Instead of sneaking through the shadows and planting the charges as Goramorphs normally do, instead this squad landed in the edge of town, and started throwing fireballs at everything near them , as they headed to the center of town.

Everypony ran in terror to the few shelters that Ponyville contained, while some ran to the train station. As the group of Goramorphs was about to throw fireballs at a trapped group of ponies, Richard Zane landed in between them and sliced 2 heads of their heads off with his tomahawks.

"Get out of here!" Richard yelled to the group of ponies as he blocked several of the Goramorphs attacks.

As Richard knocked the remaining 3 goramorphs against the ground he whipped out his cross bow and shot 2 in the head and stabbed the last with the jagged edges of his crossbow. Richard stepped away from the carnage and looked up to the sky, a group of about 20 goramorph reinforcements was heading this way.

Richard reloaded his crossbow and aimed at the reinforcements._ 'Why can't they ever make it easy?_'

**And there you have it folks, the first chapter of the latest installment of the T.L.O.A.N.E. Series.**

**I made a mistake last story saying I will update every Saturday, this time, I'll update whenever I see fit. :P**

**This brony is out, Peace! /)*(\**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!, chap 2 is here, and only like, what, a week or 3 apart? Or was that four? Eh, I forget.**

**ENTER THE MONKEY ZONE!**

**2 Days before Goramorph attack on Ponyville.**

"Arg, why won't this spell work!" Twilight grunted in frustration as she tried to use a new teleportation spell that she had been practicing.

"Calm down Twilight, sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. You're probably just hungry." Spike said as he came in carrying a tray of sandwiches.

"Thanks spike." Twilight said as she levitated a sandwich off of the platter. "But I'm sure that it should work, I did all the research performed the necessary calculations. The only thing blocking this would be something like an immensely powerful memory blockage spell."

"I don't know about you, but I still remember everything." Spike said as he placed the platter on the table and started eating. "I even remember that a few days ago you said you were going to be visiting Canterlot today."

"Oh no, I completely forgot! That still doesn't prove anything about the memory blockage spell, a spell like that would have to have been deployed by a creature more powerful than the princesses." Twilight said as she got out her bag and packed a few things. "You can run the library while im gone, right spike?"

"Of course I can, that's like the thousandth time you asked me, and nothing ever goes wrong." Spike replied.

"Okay, then I'm off, bye Spike." Twilight said as she walked out the door, using her magic to shut it behind her.

"Later Twilight."

**1 Hour Later: Canterlot**

"Very good Twilight, you are progressing in this area of magic at an astounding rate." Celestia said to Twilight.

Twilight was about to perform the final requirement for a spell that she and Celestia had been working on, when she suddenly spaced out and cancelled the spell.

"Twilight, are you all right?" Celestia said as she waved her hoof in front of Twilight's face.

"Huh, oh sorry." Twilight said as she snapped back into reality. "I've been having these Memory Snaps for a few weeks now. I've looked up every possible solution in my books but none of them worked. It's so frustrating" Twilight said as she restarted the spell.

"Calm down, Twilight" Celestia said as she began to levitate the books that they had been using back onto the shelves. "I may not be an expert in memory and magic, but I know of someone who is, and I do believe that he is staying in Ponyville for the time being. You should go talk to him."

"Wait, is he like a shrink." Twilight inquired suspiciously.

"What? No, of course not." Celestia said with a giggle. "He is just a close friend of mine that happens to study in that field of research."

"Oh, never mind then. Could you tell me where he is staying?" Twilight said as she packed up the few things she brought into her saddle bags.

Celestia levitated a small piece of paper onto a nearby table and wrote down the address, and the pony's name, before handing it to Twilight. "Here you go, I suppose I'll hear from you next week."

"Thank you, Princess Celestia. Bye." Twilight said as she placed the piece of paper into one of her bags and walked outside the castle and headed towards the train station.

**Ponyville, 45 minutes later.**

When Twilight arrived back from Canterlot, she noticed something was amiss, earlier in the day Rainbow Dash said that this week would be clear skies, yet as she walked towards the library, clouds began to form out of nowhere around Ponyville. As she opened the door to the library, she heard a familiar voice call out. "Sorry, but the Library is closed until further notice."

"Spike?" Twilight said as she looked around the room.

"Oh there you are Twilight." Spike said as he came out from in between a room of bookshelves. "I thought you were downstairs in your 'lab' as you refer it to."

"What do you mean I was downstairs, I just got back? And why did library was closed?" Twilight inquired as she sensed a dangerous aura.

"You just said to tell anypony that comes in that the library is closed. Then you went downstairs." Spike calmly said as he began munching on a gem that he had hidden between a few books.

Twilight headed downstairs, but the place was exactly the same as when she had left it yesterday. Something mysterious was going on and Twilight would not stand for it.

"Spike, I need to quickly go out again. Can you handle the library while im gone?" Twilight said, smirking as she knew how that baby dragon would reply.

"For the billionth time, Yes, I can handle the library! You ask this almost every time you go out. I'm beginning to think you're doing it on purpose." Spike said angrily as he went upstairs.

"Okay then, if there are no more complaints, I'm going off. Can you handle the Library?"

"AAARGH!" Spike yelled in frustration.

With a giggle, Twilight left the library, and pulled the note the Princess Celestia had given her out of her saddle bag, and headed towards the address. '_The Whispering Tree, strange name for an inn.'_ As Twilight continued to read the note, she accidentally bumped into somepony. "Ow, sorry." Twilight apologized quickly.

As she looked up, she saw that the pony she was staring at was Rainbow Dash. "Oh, hey Twilight, I was, uh, just about to go over to your place, yea. I wanted to ask you about, um, this weather, none of the weather ponies can even come into contact with them, it's like they're some kind of illusion."

"Sorry, Rainbow, I can't talk right now, I have to go meet somepony." Twilight hurriedly said as she began walking towards the Whispering Tree inn.

"Can I tag along, since this weather can be messed with I gots nothing to do." Rainbow Dash replied as she started hovering above the ground.

"Sorry, but I'd prefer if you didn't come. It's something personal." Twilight said.

"Oh, I get it. Are you and another pony untz untz untz? Who is it, you can tell me, I'll keep it a secret." Rainbow Dash said replied to the unicorn.

"What? No it's nothing like that." Twilight said as she looked away and blushed.

"Oh right oh coooourse it isn't. Why would I ha-." Rainbow Dash stopped talking halfway through her sentence, causing the Purple maned unicorn to turn around. Rainbow Dash just flew in place there her eyes staring off into space.

"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight said as she waved her hand in front of her face. "Rainbow Dash."

"Huh, what. Oh sorry about that Twi. I've been having this memory-gappy-like-thingys all week, it's gotten really bothersome." Rainbow Dash said as she tried to avoid the Unicorns gaze. "Uh, anyway gotta go, bye." She said as she sped off in a random direction.

'_Weird_.' Twilight thought as she entered the inn. It was a simple place, a few tables a hallway that supposedly led to some rentable rooms, and a counter with a few ponies talking, and some other playing poker. As she gazed around the room, she saw the pony that she was looking for. In a corner table, there sat one pony wearing a sort of cloak. From what she could see, the pony had black fur, a red mane, two silver circlets on its hooves, and blood red eyes. As she neared the table she saw that he was fiddling around with some sort of gyro covered sphere.

"Excuse me sir, bur are you Daemon Specter?" Twilight said as she sat across the table from him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. Although very few ponies call me by that name anymore. You must have been sent by the princesses." daemon said as he appeared to "unlock" a section of the sphere.

"How did you know that?" Twilight inquired.

"From what one knows about the past, they can make predictions about the future." Daemon responded, as he set down the sphere. "So let me guess, you want me to tell you why you have been having memory gaps yes?"

"Uh, yes exactly." Twilight said, bewildered. " How did you know that."

"1, a few clients have come to me with the same problem. 2. What one knows about the past-" Daemon was cut off as Twilight finished his sentence for him.

"They can make predictions about the future." She matured to herself, clearly thinking deeply about who the other ponies could be.

"Aha, now you're getting it."

"Yes I get your little saying, but that still doesn't answer my question. Why have I been having these memory gaps?" Twilight asked him.

"First give me your hoof." He said moments before Twilight rested her front right hoof on the table. As Daemon started at her hoof he mumbled something in a language that Twilight could not understand. As he continued mumbling, suddenly he stopped, with a scared expression on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Twilight asked him.

"Shhh. What I am about to tell you, you most promise to not tell anyone about it, even the princesses!" He whispered his face deadly serious. After hearing this Twilight moved her hooves in a crossing motion, followed by imitating flying with her **(arms/legs, who gives a shit. AN)**, and then nearly jabbed her eye with her right hoof.

After seeing that motion, Daemon continued to speak. "Good, now remember this: **A star lock container, a speeding shield.** **In 2 days time, a fire will start an ancient evil has awoken. From chaos to order, light to black, a new ally shall arise from a griffons spirit rein. A dragon's fury, a lion's heart, two silent blades in the dark, a piercing flash. Follow the Shadowed Savior**. **After **"

After saying those mysterious words, Daemon Specter picked up the strange gyro covered sphere and walked out of the inn. As Twilight pondered this she left the inn, soon seeing a sphere flying into the Everfree Forest, at a speed that would make Rainbow Dash jealous. Twilight was about to go after it, but she noticed that it was getting dark, and decided to head home instead, knowing that facing the wrath of the Princesses was better than going into the Ever Free Forest at night.

**And that's a wrap… actually it's a story, not a type of food.**

**Tomorrow, I will be posting the first part of the three-five chap alternate ending to The Life of a New Equestrian. Although from what I can tell it will bring some confusion.**

**Time for some recommendations:  
Castle Bahamut, As the Clock Turns, The Hive, and The Lost element.**

**From now on, I will do a recommendations every chap, pm me if you want to make a story recommendation request. Anyways, follow, favorite, and review.**

**This brony is out, PEACE! /)*(\**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Humanoids. I am back with another fun filled chapter. yaaaaaay.**

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Present time.  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

As Richard was about to face the oncoming 2nd wave of Goramorphs, a rainbow streak flew past him and straight at the Goramorphs. As Richard flew into the air and at the Goramorph squadron, Richard saw that the rainbow blur was none other than Rainbow Dash, with a katana strapped to her hoof.

Richard sped at the creatures, tomahawk in each hand. As Richard sliced through the first Goramorph's head a spray of blood coated the other Goramorphs, blinding them momentarily allowing Richard to deliver a deadly sweep through two more, their bodies falling to the ground, knocking over a Goramorph soldier from a squadron that had emerged from the forest.

Rainbow Dash flew through the 3 remaining Goramorphs, her katana swiftly cleaving through each one's body, their intestines leaking out as they too fell to the ground.

Richard raced back to the ground, getting out his crossbow, as he used an apple stand for cover, as he fired several bolts at the group of Goramorphs. Richard leapt away from the cart and behind a building just as an explosion engulfed the cart. Richard saw that a few dozen yards away, Twilight was firing magical beams at the goramorphs, while Rarity maintained a shield over the mane 6, and Spike.

"Get into the forest!" Richard yelled at them as he peeked over the corner and headshotted a Goramorph.

The ponies either didn't heed his call, or couldn't hear it because they stayed where they were. Richard dashed towards the group, quickly placing his crossbow on his back and taking out his tomahawks right before he sliced the head of a Goramorph, that was sneaking behind them, clean off.

Twilight was about to fire a beam at Richard be he quickly yelled, "Don't shoot, I'm a friend!"

"What makes ya think that we can trust y'all?" Applejack said as she prepared to kick him.

"The truth is you can't trust me, but if you are gonna try to get out of here alive, then I'm your best chance." He said just before a large building collapsed in the middle of the street. "Come on, we need to leave now!"

When Richard yelled this, the group ran towards the Everfree Forest. The many Goramorphs fired different spells at the group, but they all were either redirected by Twilight's Magic, or they missed. Richard pointed his crossbow at their pursuers, however when he reached into his quiver, he felt no crossbow bolts. "Shit! Out of ammo!" Richard said to himself as he placed his crossbow on his back and took his tomahawks, hand-in-hand.

"Well, we're here. What now?" Applejack called out as they reached the edge of the forest, near Sweet Apple Acres.

"We need to head in there. There is a safe haven in there we can hide in there for now." Richard said as he was about to enter the feared forest.

"Okay good luck then." Rainbow Dash said as she began to fly away.

"Wait Rainbow Dash wherever might you be going?" Rarity said.

"No offense, but I would rather take my chances with those creatures than going in there at this time." rainbow Dash replied.

"Wait wait wait wait wait. Is Dashie saying she's scared?" Pinkie quickly said. Which was the first time that she had spoken since the Goramorphs came.

"NO!" Rainbow Dash quickly protested, alarming everyone. "I am just not willing to kill myself, because I have some common sense left in me. How do you know we can even trust this creature. For all we know we could be headed straight into a trap." She said as she pointed at Richard.

After hearing this everypony eyed at Richard inquisitively.

"It's not my fault you don't trust me. After all who believes every person that risks their life to save a few unimportant ponies? You know what, screw you all. I saved your life 4 times already." Richard yelled, and pointed at Rainbow Dash as his temper shorted out. "I am not saving you a 5th time."

After saying this Richard was suddenly realized what he had said, and simply walked off into the forest.

"What do you mean you've saved her 4 times, this is the first time we have met you." Twilight called out as she and the other ponies began following him.

"What does it matter." Richard said as he changed his pace to a light run. "It's not like you'd be able to recollect it anyways."

Suddenly Richard stopped, and motioned for all of them to get down. Moments later a Goramorph squadron flew overhead, nearly spotting them in the forest below.

"If you ponies, and dragon." Richard said as he looked at spike who was panting heavily from running. "Want to live, then you are gonna have to do what I say, no questions asked. Got it?"

Everypony nodded as the feel of danger in the air seemed to increase.

"Twilight, now that we are safe and away from the scrying eyes of the goramorphs, I need you to cast a telekinesis spell on me so I can tell you where to teleport us. I can tell that you have been perfecting those two spells." Richard said as he looked around the area for any more dangerous creatures.

In a few moments, a glow of Twilights horn, and a dim flash, the group found themselves in a small clearing, only accompanied by a small hill in the middle. Richard walked over to the hill, and seemingly out of nowhere opened a door on the hill and motioned for the ponies to get inside.

Once they were all inside Richard flipped a switch in the corner and the room illuminated. In one corner there was what appeared to be a kitchen, another area held a fireplace and couch. And there was a table crammed with mechanical pieces all over it. One passageway led to a bathroom, another led to a room with a few beds. **( I will admit I have made a few changes from the original. Anyone remember the last time this place was mentioned?)**

"This is surprisingly the second safest place in all Equestria." Richard said as he dusted off the table with mechanical parts. "The embodiments of the Elements of Harmony should be safe here."

"Thank you for helping us. But I have a few questions." Twilight said as she sat down on the couch.

"Well, we are going to be here for a day or two till we can move to a different place. So all of you can ask some questions." Richard said as he unrolled a pair of blueprints.

"First how do you know all of our names?" Twilight inquired.

"Ever heard of a memory spell? Had one half a decade back. Hell of a time it was before then." Richard chuckled as he remembered those times. **(PS Richard is remembering what was from his POV from The Life of a New Equestrian. AKA the Prequel to this story.)**

"I told you it was a memory spell Twi." Spike said as he headed into the room with the beds.

"But a spell like that has to be maintained constantly and requires a great amount of magical skill." Twilight said.

"The current spell is not being maintained by a who, but by a what. It is set so everyone has not remembered the year 1014 to 1015 of the 4th age." Richard replied, answering Twilights question. **(I'm just gonna say that this is that time in Equestria. K?)**

"Okay, guy who remembers all." Rainbow Dash said as she put emphasis on the words, Remembers All. "What did you mean saved my life 4 times? Hmm?"

Instead of responding, Richard took off the gauntlet on his right arm, and placed his fingers in a weird shape on her forehead before mumbling something in an unknown language. A bright flash later, Rainbow Dash slowly back away from them, a shocked expression on her face. Moments later she simply walked into the room with the beds without uttering a word.

"What in tarnation jus happened?" Applejack said as she stared at Richard.

"I merely answered her question." Richard said as he picked up a small dagger from the table and began making precise slices into the contraption that he had devised. "What I told her is for her to know."

As Richard put the finishing touches on his creation he spoke. "I will have to leave tomorrow I will be back with food and other supplies, I have to go see a friend."

"Who are you going to see?" Twilight asked.

"What does this remind you of?" Richard said as he showed Twilight the contraption. it appeared to be a folded out cube that had multiple gears and crystals embedded into it. however she noticed that inside would perfectly fit the sphere that Daemon Specter had been fiddling with the day before."

Richard was heading to the beds when a voice called out."Wait." The voice belonged to Fluttershy. "Where did you get that pendant?"

Richard noticed that the heart shaped necklace that was given to him 5 years ago was barely hanging out of his armor.

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0**

**So how was that for a chapter. Anyone who came from part 1 remember what the necklace was?**

**If anyone has any questions, you can pm me, and you will be responded either by return pm or in the next chap Authors notes.**

**Time for some recommendations:  
Dragons:Bound by Blood, Darkness Remains, Sisters, and Fallen Angel.**

**Also last min addition, some people can't see the *^*^*^*^*^ mark at the end of the intermissions so I will start making it like this ****0v0v0v0.**

**This brony is out, PEACE! /)*(\**


	4. Chapter 4

**So far so good, I have been keeping up with the weekly updates, even if I write it at the last minute. (such as times like now)**

**0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0**

As Hubert ran into the forest he retrieved his candy cane launcher from his satchel and fired candy at the invading halloweiners. However this isn't part of the story so forget about Hubert the Leprechaun.

"It was given to me by a friend." Richard said as he started sweating underneath his helmet.

"You're lying." Fluttershy said as she became slightly aggressive.

Everypony else in the room was startled at Fluttershy's unusual behavior.

"And just how would you know that?" Richard argued. "You have no proof to what you are saying."

"I don't need any proof if I know that that necklace was given to me, by my Mother!" Fluttershy nearly yelled. This bout of knowledge made everypony gasp at Richard.

'_Shit. How am I supposed to- Wait got an idea!'_ Richard thought to himself.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Fluttershy growled angrily.

Before anypony could say anything else, a bright flash engulfed Richard. When said flash disappeared Richard was nowhere to be found.

"Geez Fluttershy, even for the occasion that was quite an outburst." Twilight said as she broke the silence. At hearing this fluttershy had just become aware of what she had done and shrank away, a nervous look on her face.

"Were'all probly jus tired, sugarcube. We should try an' get some rest before tomorrow." Applejack said as she headed to the area in the hut with the beds.

**0v0v0v0v0 Unknown location 0v0v0v0v0**

As Richard recollected his thoughts he gazed around the gray cube like area he was in, he had only seen this place once, five years ago.

"Ah the Nether Zone, where abos-fucking-lutely nothing happens." Richard said as he wandered around the area that he had sent himself to.

"At least its good for getting away from people." A voice behind Richard said.

"Ah it's you Daemon." Richard said as he turned around and saw his friend. "I need to ask a favor…. again."

"Is that you under that armor and helmet, Richard? Twice in 4 years? Whatever could be so important?" Daemon said as he reached into his satchel and pulled out a small sphere and tossed it at Richard. "You know the drill."

Richard sighed as he took out the contraption that he had crafted and placed it around the sphere. Doing this caused the device to disappear, leaving the sphere with 19 "lock-cog-gear-thingys" left on it.

"Now, what is your request my friend." Daemon specter said as he collected the sphere, and placed it in his satchel.

"I need a teleport orb." Richard said as he held out his left hand.

"Very well." Daemon specter said as a small silver sphere appeared in Richard's outstretched hand. Before Richard left, Daemon said with a grin "Don't come back for any favors soon, or you could be blamed for the release."

Richard chuckled to himself. Ever since the day that they had first met Daemon, which if he remembered correctly was about 4 and half years from this day, he had kept speaking about the dangers and the consequences of '_the Release_'. He spoke of it as if it was the end of the world, however no matter how often he mentioned how much trouble it would cause, he always sounded like he wished for it to happen, as if it was something that brought the coming of something that Daemon Specter had been searching for almost his entire life. As he recollected the story that Daemon told him, he was interrupted by a bright flash.

**0v0v0v0 Flashback Daemon Specter P.O.V. ? years ago. 0v0v0v0**

_As I rounded the corner I found myself in the royal gardens, where I was supposed to meet -._

"_Hey Speccy! Over here!" A voice called out from around a corner._

_Ah there she is, my dear Rose, the greatest thing in this world, the love of my life. As I rounded the corner, I saw her. The beautiful Rose Ceterralia, I have seen many things so far in my life, but Rose is the most beautiful things I have ever seen, ever._

"_Sorry I'm late my love. Avoiding the Palace guards isn't an easy feat." I said I as I walked up to her, and sat down on the bench she was on. Oh did I forget to mention, she was an alicorn._

_Her beautiful wings that perfectly mixed a combination of light blue, pal green and light pink, her fur and most of her wings was the light pink as mentioned before, her horn was a surprisingly plain, the light pink of the rest of her body. Her mane and tail appeared to resemble her mother's, a waving mix of bluish and green. Her eyes, they were something else. While they are in dark areas, Rose's eyes appeared to be a common blue, but in the light, it was astounding. None of the court wizards knew how it worked however when in the light her eyes became a multi mix of color, each iris appearing to be a rainbow spectrum._

"_Oh really?" she whispered to me as she leaned against me. "That doesn't seem to even slow down your arrival usually."_

_As most people know falling in love with an alicorn is usually forbidden, seeing as they are the members of the royal family, most people tend to stay away from the romantic affairs of the alicorns._

"_Most of the time, no it doesn't, however, I can see that your father has been placing more and more guards around the castle." I said as I stared into her eyes. "Either an attack is coming from some unknown species we've never heard of and are extremely vulnerable to, or your father has found out about us."_

"_I think the unknown species attack would be more merciful." Rose Ceterralia said as she and I both chuckled._

"_Yes, yes it would." A voice behind them said._

**0v0v0v0v0 Exit Nether zone Richard POV 0v0v0v0**

As the bright light dissipated I found myself in the same hut that I had evaded the argument with the elements of harmony with. However as I looked around the house, I found no sign of the ponies that were here when I left, I face palmed as I remembered that any time spent in the nether zone was actually several times slower than in Equestria. So in reality it was two days later and the ponies had most probably left. As I wandered around the house, and through the different pieces of furniture I found a note placed upon the couch.

_To whoever reads this note,  
My friends and I have left the location that we were hiding at.  
We have received word from Celestia that the creatures that  
our savior has called 'Goramorphs'. We are heading North-  
East, in that direction the Princesses says that there is 'A  
friend that can save us'. As I write this my friends and I are  
preparing to leave. I am unsure about this friend that the  
princesses are referring to, the person that has saved us from  
the Ponyville incident has abandoned us, I just hope that the  
pony that the princess is sending us to doesn't leave us._

_Twilight Sparkle_

As I finished reading the note, I walked out through the room, and of the house. The bright light glared in my eyes however I ignored it and placed the note on the moss covered door, in case any other survivors happen to stumble upon it. I straightened my wings out, and with a great leap I took to the sky. I flapped my wings as I headed northeast. Unknown to the ponies, the floating island house that I reside in is stationed far northeast of where the hut I just left was.

As I flew through the air, I saw far away that ponyville was in smoldering ruins, swarming with Goramorphs. Barely any buildings were standing; the few structures that still held high had those awful creatures standing on top of them, using them as strategically placed scout towers. Some of the Goramorphs appeared to be making walls around the ruins of the once nice town.

I looked away from the scene and continued flying northeast. The winds brushing against my face, the clouds I had seen so far seemed to be stray and uncontrolled. In my mind that could only mean the Goramorphs had come to control of the sky city of Cloudsdale. I could barely stand to imagine what other places that the goramorphs have turned into ruins. As I focused away from these thoughts I kept flying straight. It was only about 6-7 hours before I came upon the elements of harmony all walking in the direction that I had been flying. It was still a good 10 hours to my base walking. As I silently landed behind the group, I quietly walked a dozen yards behind them. None of them seemed to acknowledge my presence due to the fact that they were probably too tired from walking all day.

"Twilight?" Rainbow Dash said as she walked along side everypony. "How much longer do you think it will be till we get there?"

"It might be another several hours." As she said this everypony groaned in exhaustion. As they viewed the surroundings, Twilight spotted a small cave about a kilometer north. "We should bunk there for the night. It might not be big, but its shelter."

I secretly followed the group watching around for Goramorphs or other dangerous creatures. Soon after the group of six ponies and 1 dragon had reached the cave, it began raining. The group gathered twigs and dry leaves from around the cave and used it to make a small fire before taking food out of their saddlebags and passed it around before they began eating and initiating in a lengthy conversation.

As I watched this I hid in the branches of a large tree that was conveniently located near the cave. As I sit here I am wondering about who it could be that the group is searching for. It certainly can't be me since the princesses were also affected by the memory spell that was cast by Archimedes 5 years ago. The only person that wasn't affected was me was presumably Daemon Specter, however as he has made clear many times he has an extreme hatred of royal family and any who work for them. I should probably wait and see who they are searching for, but what if it turns out to be a trap. Anyone can just write a letter send it and sign it as the princesses, I will have to do what I despise most. I will just have to wait and see.

**0v0v0v0 Canterlot Third Pony POV (see what I did there) 0v0v0v0**

Celestia paced around the throne room at a nervous pace. Even though she had summoned him here an hour ago and he still hasn't shown up, soon the Goramorphs will attack Canterlot, and capture the cities most valuable object. A few moments later the large and extensively designed royal doors burst open and a fully armored bipedal creature strolled into the castle.

"Where have you been!?" Celestia yelled at him in an angry outburst. "The goramorphs could have attacked the city while you were taking your sweet time."

"Jeez Celly calm down. It's not like it's the end of the world." He said calmly as he patted her on the head. "So where is it?"

Celestia Ignored his rudeness as she active a hidden switch on the rear of the throne which moved the throne forward leaving a passage way that leads down into the rumored catacombs of Canterlot. Celestia motioned towards the passage way and said, "It's this way, you are not to let anyone see or harm it. Understood?"

"Sure thing Tia." The creature said as he went into the passageway and returned a few minutes later, a small chest in his hands.

"Now get out of here and stay hidden." Celestia said with a slight growl.

"What no goodbye party?" The creature said as he stepped out onto a balcony and spread his wings before taking to the skies.

**0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0**

**So how was the chapter? I will say that it was abit longer than usual, but that's good right?  
At first I wasn't planning on putting in that background story part with Daemon, but as I reviewed what I had written on late Saturday night, I though. "Meh whynot."**

**This weeks choices are: Inner Chaos, The Martyr, The element of Valour, and My Little Pony – The armored Legend.**

**This brony is out, PEACE! /)*(\**


	5. Announcement

**Hello peoples, sorry no new chapter for you guys this week.**

**I have spent most of my time working on a new fic which I may be publishing near late June. That and I have been helping out a friend with their fic.**

**I know that I said I might update every weekend, but notice I said 'Might" meaning possibly.**

**I will see you guys next weekend, when I will have another chapter ready, terribly sorry once again.**

**This brony is out, PEACE! /)*(\**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0**

"_RUN!" A pony yelled as a large piece of a mountain came crashing down onto the city. Waves of rubble swooped through the streets engulfing small buildings and the few ponies that were not fast enough to escape it._

"_YOU MUST STOP THIS MADNESS!" A voice called out from below. Moments later an alicorn flew into view and struck its front right hoof into the stomach of the creature that was causing the waves of rubble._

"_THIS IS NOT MADNESS! THIS IS EVOLUTION!" An evil sounding emitted from the creature sounded as it through a dagger emitting a black aura at the alicorn. The alicorn managed to fly out of the way right at the last moment, however the dagger sliced through a feather, leaving a black ooze dripping from it._

_The creature cackled evilly as the ooze began to spread over the alicorn's body._

"_SISTER!" A second alicorn yelled as she flew in, shooting a blast of magic at the deranged creature. The creature pulled up a shield and blocked the blast._

"_You're too late!" The creature yelled as the black ooze entirely consumed the first alicorn. A speeding pegasus slammed into the creature causing it to drop it's shield._

"_Do it now!" The pegasus yelled! The second Alicorn charged a spell at aimed at the evil creature, a look of defeat in it's eyes, however this look was quickly overtaken by a devilish smirk. As the second alicorn fired it's spell, the ooze covered alicorn's eyes glowed a blood red and it jumped right into the way of the magical beam._

_A bright flash later and both the evil creature and the ooze covered alicorn. The Pegasus fell to it's knees in shock. The alicorn moved to place it's hoof on the Pegasus's shoulder, but it's hoof was caught by the pegasus. Moments later the Pegasus yelled. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU JUST MINDED YOUR OWN FUCKING BUISNESS!"_

_The Pegasus's outrage was followed with a hoof to the face to the alicorn, knocking it back. The pegasus pulled out a hidden dagger. Just before the Pegasus brought the dagger down onto the alicorn's head, a beam of magic hit the Pegasus, knocking it against the mountain wall._

Richard gasped for air as he quickly sat up. He gazed around at his surroundings, realizing that the scene that had seemed incredibly realistic was merely a dream. He dropped down from the tree he was resting in and glanced over to the cave nearby. 'Good, they haven't left yet.' He thought to himself as he saw the mane 6 resting in the cave on a few mats. 'Oh shit.' Richard thought again as he realized that Rainbow Dash was not amongst the group.

Richard spun around and started to run, however he was stopped by a sword swooping at his neck. Richard ducked and fell over, as the sword nearly grazed the armor on his neck.

"Why have you been following us after you left us to die?" Rainbow Dash said as she raised her hoof-strapped-katana.

"I didn't desert you. I never intended to leave right then." Richard said as he got back up to his feet.

"So what you were gonna leave us to die later." Rainbow Dash said as she lunged at Richard, slashing at him with her sword. Richard blocked the attack with one of his tomahawks.

"I never said that I would, I already save you and your friends quite a few times. Do you have a trust problem or something?" Richard said as he used his tomahawks to knock away RD's sword and jump into the branches of a nearby tree.

Rainbow Dash flew into the air and sliced through the branch that Richard was standing on, causing Richard to leap away and the branch to crash to the ground, shattering into pieces of dried, splintery wood. "You only _helped_ us once, for all I know those images that you put into my head are nothing but an illusion."

Richard swept in close and knocked Rainbow Dash off of her feet, which was followed by giving a heavy fist to her face. As Rainbow Dash staggered to her feet she quickly flew up into the air, and flew straight down at Richard, aiming to slice right through him with her sword. Richard waited for the exact moment right before Rainbow Dash got close to him, at that precise moment; he leapt out of the way. Rainbow Dash was unable to turn up out of the way due to the immense amount of speed that she had gained during the dive down. Her sword slid right into the dry ground, while rainbow Dash hit the ground and rolled into a tree, leaves and small branches landing on her.

Rainbow Dash glared at Richard and sped back to her sword, wrenching her sword out of the ground, dirt and bits of grass flying into the air she pained little to no attention to her wounds that she had gained from Richard's attack and her impact to the ground.

Richard dodged Rainbow Dash's following attacks with an amazing grace and accuracy. However as Rainbow Dash was about to swipe her katana at his chest she switched tactics mid swipe, and swept up at his helmet, knocking it off his head. As Richard fell back from the impact, a buck impacted his chest, followed by an incredibly powerful hoof slam to the face. Rainbow Dash walked over to where Richard was, stood over him, and held her sword high above her head. "Now you die!"

Richard crossed his tomahawks over his chest, attempting to block her coming attack. As Richard saw the hatred filling her eye's he chuckled to himself as it reminded him of himself a few years ago. Rainbow Dash was about to bring her sword down, when a roar from nearby interrupted them.

The roar was followed by a manticore, bursting out of the forest, crashing into Rainbow Dash. The manticore caught her sword in it's claws and ripped the strap off her hoof and threw it across the clearing. A look of fear overtook Rainbow Dash's eyes as she knew that this manticore would surely bring the end of her.

"That's enough Arthas." Richard called out as he got back up to his feet and placed his helmet firmly upon his head.

"Aww, I was just starting to have fun ya ass." The manticore spoke, as it stood up on it's hind legs, reaching a height of nearing 12 feet.

"This mare simply has an anger issue and can tend to act based upon that, no need for any real pain." Richard said as he placed his tomahawks into their holster like places on his armor.

"Real pain, you punched me in the fucking face!" Rainbow Dash yelled at Richard.

"Yes I did, and I will do a lot more if you attack me again." Richard said in an ominous tone as he and Arthas were about to leave the clearing. "You will forget this meeting ever happened, and you will not tell your friends back there, understood?"

Rainbow Dash nodded as the duo walked away, and into the forest leaving her alone there. "Hey Rainbow Dash where were you? We've been searching all over for you." Twilight said as she and the rest of the mane 6 walked into the clearing shortly after Richard had left.

Rainbow Dash was about to tell them about the encounter, but instead she replied with, "I just went for a walk."

**0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0**

**Hey guys! A friend of mine asked me to bring Arthas back from the first part that and I just so happened to have a scene with a particular talking waking manticore. I'll explain how in the later chapters.**

**This chap's recommendations: screw it, no recommendation's this chap, or maybe at all. I don't know sometimes I just think about doing something, but then the other me says something along the lines of "Hell no you're a lazy bastard, who has time for that?"**

**Any questions about a Savior's Fury or my upcoming Fic can be directed to the pm area or via reviews.**

**This brony is out, PEACE! /)*(\**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0**

"You scared the living crap out of her you know." Richard said as he took the cloth that he had in his hand and started cleaning his crossbow.

"Your point being?" Arthas replied as he moved through a group of nearby bushes searching for something.

"My point being, she has to stay alive, we can't have any of the elements dying. Fighting the Goramorph's is hard enough, I don't need Celestia and Luna on my back about it." Richard replied as he swabbed the cloth along the detailed length of his crossbow.

"Boo freaking hoo. We've taking them on once before, we can do it again." Arthas said as he walked out of the bushes, a small silvery red bug in his paw. Arthas whispered something into his paw and threw the bug into the air.

"I've never understood why you do that." RIchard said as he pointed his finger at Arthas.

"Like I've said before it's a back tracking skill, very few know it. It can e used to track someone who is using it, or to mark specific important spots." Arthas replied. Suddenly Arthas knelt down to all fours, sniffing the air with a deadly serious look on his face. "Someone is nearby. Someone not friendly. They are carrying something very important, and of immense power."

Richard placed his crossbow on his back and placed his hand on the hilts of his tomahawks. A few moments of silece passed before a being speeded over the brush of the forest.

"You guard the elements, don't let yourself be seen. I'm going after that thing." Richard said as he spread his wings and lept in the air. Richard sped passed the scattered clouds. The creature infront of Richard turned it's head, looked at Richard, and increased it's speed. Richard sped through the skies as fast as he could. The creature noticed that Richard was catching up to him and decided to do something balsy, fly straight towards the ground.

Richard followed the creature, leaping into a nosedive was quickly catching up to the creature. Just as Richard was a few feet away from him, the creature tried to pull up, but due to its immense speed and velocity was barely able to do so, and crashed on the grond, the creature's armor, taking most of the damage.

Richard swiftly landed upon the ground, and after doing so drew his tomahawks, preparing for a fight. The creature that had crash landed, slowly began to move, and within moments hobbled back up to its feet, and brought its fists up, ready for a fight.

Richard Charged at the creature and lept into the air, bringing his tomahwaks down. The creature held its fists up in a blocking formation and mere moments before the tomahwaks reached his wrists, a shield of ice formed over its hands, block Richards attack.

"Ah, a cryomancer are we. Haven't seen one of your kind in years." RIchard said as he sumbled back from the impact of his tomahwaks on the shield.

"You have no idea." The creature said as he formed a pair of ice spikes over his hands and darted at Richard.

Richard Slashed at the creatures Ice Spikes, however instead of shattering thenm RIchard tomahawks clanged off of them. The creature then lept backwards and held its hands forwards, which released a blast of ice and Richard. Richard Moved his wings infront of him, blocking most of the ice. The creature, still blasting ice at Richard, moved backwards, over to where he crashed.

Richard saw that where he crashed there was a small golden box. Richard flew up into the air, avoiding the creatures blasts of ice and frost. The creature threw a large bolt of ice at Richard then turned around, picked up the box and went back into the air. The bolt of ice pierced Richard's wing, causing him to fall to the ground. As he Spiraled towards the ground, Richard braced for the impact. As Richard crashed into the ground, a loud crack was heard, as Richard's leg was twisted at an angle that would have made anyone vomit.

As the creature flew off, RIchard took his crossbow of his back, loaded a bolt in and took aim. As he peered through the scope he aimed for the creatures leg and fired. The bolt whizzed through the air, and implanted intself in the creatures lower right leg. THe creature dropped a few yards out of the sky, but regained its hieght and kept on flying, paying no attention to its blood leaking leg.

Richard reloaded his crossbow and took aim again, this time he aimed for the creatures head. As he fired, the creature looked back and saw the bolt coming, he spun around attempting to avoid the bolt, but instead it implanted itself in its shoulder. The creature spiraled to the ground, landing in a heap of armor.

Richard limped towards where the creature had fallen, keeping the crossbow aimed at him. The creature saw that Richard was heading towards him and quickly placed an ice shield between them. Richard smashed through the ice with his left arm, shards of ice flying everywhere.(**Remeber what happened to his left arm in part 1? Ouch)**

The creature attempted to crawl back away from him, but Richard stomped down on its wounded leg. The creature cried out in pain right before Richard grabbed its helmet, and pulled it off. Richard backed away in shock as he saw the creatures face. As he dropped the helmet Richard uttered one word, "Garren?"

**0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0 Arthas 3rd pony POV 0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0**

"Why the hell does he get to have all the fun. He gets to fight that thing, while I'm on guard duty." Arthas mumbled to himself as he watched the mane 6 continue on with their journey.

As he knelt in the nearby bushes he noticed that something was brustling through the trees and was heading for the mane 6. Moments later a sort of baise-brownish pony leapt out of the trees,a gem large gem in its hoofs. The pony leapt, and flew over the mane 6, while muttering, "Sorry, excuse me, pardon."

Moments later a sleek silvery purple dragon leapt from the trees. The mane 6 scattered out of the way of the dragons path, just as it sped across, chasing the pony carrying the crystal.

"FInally some action." Arthas said to himself as he chased after the dragon. Arthas sped through the forest, ramming hrough bushes. Arthas lept into the clearing with the dragon. The pony was cornered in against a rock wall, and was about to be blasted with a jet of fire when Arthas lunged at the dragon, hooking his claws in its neck. The dragon screeched, unleashing a jet of flame into the air.

The pony placed the gem into his satchel and dashed at the dragon. Arthas pulled on the dragons head so that it's head pointed upwards. This was followed by a swift flying buck** (he doesn't give a flying buck)** from the pony. The dragon roared in pain, and nocked Arthas off its back. Arthas and the pony both flew up into the air and dashed straight at the dragon, kick both of the dragons wing joints at the exact same moment. The dragon screeched and after a few moments of re-analyzing its attackers, ran off into the forest.

"Thanks for your help, names Desert Shadow." The pony said as he held his hoof out to Arthas.

Arthas shook his hoof and replied, "Names Arthas, no need to thank me, the past while has been quite boring so I needed a fight."

The pegasus was about to walk into the forest when he called back to Arthas, "If you ever need help, look for me in Manehattan."

'Nic pegasus.' Arthas thought to himself.

"Shouldn't you be watching the elements?" A voice said from behind him.

**0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0**

**Herro guys, sorry bout bein late, I've had a lot of stuff to do this past few weels.**

**My new story will be coming out, absopossibly next weekend. And since I need some time to work on other things, such as my new story and a friends fanfic (My Little World, by Mlploverpkmn), this story is now "On Haitus." *le gasp* I will update when I have enough time to.**

**So... yea... go do something creative with your time.**

**This brony is out, PEACE! /)*(\**


End file.
